


Lucky Matt

by callmenovak



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak
Summary: Short fic.Peter and Matt wake up together, Peter wants to cuddle but Matt is late for work.Domestic fluff.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Lucky Matt

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 00:12 because I want fluff! And these two are so cute :)

Matt sat up in his bed and yawned, he looked to his right to see Peter asleep and sprawled across almost all of the bed, Peter furrowed his eyebrows and opened his eyes slowly he looked up to see Matt awake.

“Creep” Peter laughed. 

“What!?” 

“Looking at me while I sleep”

“I can’t look at you“ Matt smiles triumphantly.

“Listening then” Peter came up behind Matt and put his arms around his neck, Matt raised a hand and patted his hand on Peter’s and let his head fall back against Peter’s shoulder. 

“Foggy, Foggy, Foggy” Matt’s phone sounded from the bedside cabinet. Matt and Peter both let out a groan at the reminder that Matt has to work late today. Matt lazily picked up the phone. 

“Yes?” Matt groaned.

“Have you seen, sorry, heard the time! You’re late” 

“Yeah yeah I’ll be there soon sorry and no I don’t hear time” Matt said as Peter rubbed his hands up Matt’s back with a pout, Matt smiled.

“Gotta go” 

“Noooooooo” Peter said as Matt stood up and stretched.

“And so do you, you’ve got to meet Stark” Matt said walking into his closet and picking the first suit that he touched. Peter groaned and got up and followed Matt. 

Matt got dressed and he walked out of the bedroom to get breakfast ready for Peter.

“Bye Pete” Matt shouted as he put on his glasses and Peter walked out of the shower, heat rolled off him and Matt smiled. 

“Goodbye Matthew” Peter pouted and walked over to the toast that was left on the counter. 

Matt left and smiled at how lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you :)


End file.
